Season 1 Episode 10
Season 1, Episode 10 is the 10th episode of Glow's Grand Adventure. It is also the Season Finale of Season 1. Summary After the intro, the episode begins with a disclaimer. The disclaimer says that the author felt physical pain when writing some of the dialogue, and then tells the viewers to appreciate it. The first scene we see is Asmodeevee bringing the heroes to Destiny Lemire. Glow asks what the test is, and Asmodeevee says the test will be different for everyone. Dust asks Asmodeevee if he can tell them what test they will get, which Asmodeevee simply says yes to. Shine asks him if he'll tell them, which he thinks and responds no to. Star asks why he isn't telling, and he says Destiny Lemire told him not to tell them. They then arrive at Destiny Lemire, and she tries to introduce herself, but her text is unreadable. Asmodeevee informs her of this, and she fixes her text, apologizing for her mistake. Shine asks why she talks so weirdly, but Destiny Lemire is simply confused about what he means. She then says that she will be giving them tests, Star asks who will go first and Destiny Lemire chooses Glow. Glow's test is a fight against Asmodeevee at 1% of his power. Glow and Asmodeevee are teleported to Heaven Arena, and then the battle begins. Asmodeevee tells Glow good luck, and then shoots many beams at him. Glow manages to dodge all the beams, and then hits Asmodeevee with thunder. Asmodeevee says that Glow is strong, but not as strong as his eye gem beam. He then fires a massive beam at Glow, that comes out of Asmodeevee's eye. Glow barely dodges it, and then taunts Asmodeevee. Glow finishes the battle by tackling Asmodeevee. Asmodeevee congratulates Glow, but says that he was only at 1% of his normal strength. They are both teleported back Glow is congratulated by Destiny Lemire, and becomes a god. Destiny Lemire tellls Glow that he is the lowest rank of god, but he can rank up by beating evil pokemon. Dust congratulates Glow, and then Destiny Lemire chooses Shine for the next test. Shine's test is to guard an area from evil. He is teleported to the Shrine of Evolution, and he spots an evil pokemon in the distance. The evil pokemon is revealed to be Asmodeevee. Shine asks the evil pokemon to leave, but they say no. Shine resorts to violence and uses stone edge, hurting the evil pokemon and making them leave the shrine alone. Shine is teleported to Destiny Lemire, and is also turned into a low ranked god. Dust is then chosen for the next test. Dust's test is to heal an injured pokemon. They are teleported to Heaven City Hospital. Dust finds a heal potion and picks it up. She then hears an injured pokemon, which is Asmodeevee. Dust gives the heal potion to Asmodeevee and he drinks it. He says that he is cured, and Dust celebrates. Dust is then teleported back to Destiny Lemire, and has also become a low rank god. The last to be chosen is Star. Star's test is to fight the leader of the Absolute Clan: Moon. They are teleported to a place that looks like the Absolute Clan base, and there they find Asmodeevee, who is disguised as Moon. Star uses night slash on Asmodeevee, and instantly wins. They are teleported back to Destiny Lemire and become a low ranked god too. The heroes see a pokemon in the distance, and then the episode ends with a "To be continued" screen.